


В саду, в Иене

by drunkenbilly



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: маленький банальный и безыдейный драббл-зарисовка по картинке юнкера.  про амбивалетность





	

**Author's Note:**

> пробера пера, в рамках возрождения практики заканчивать ХОТЬ ЧТО-ТО

Чудесная летняя погода выманила Шиллера в сад. Он расположился с бумагой и чернилами в беседке, окруженной тихой жизнью цветов и плюща, среди неслышных шорохов листвы, перебираемой легким ветром, и игры света с тенями, отбрасываемыми разросшимися, толстоствольными деревьями. Перед обедом пришел Гете, и Шарлотта, мягко улыбаясь, принесла им кофейник с чашками. Гете был в веселом расположении духа; он взял с собой новые стихи из «Фауста», к которому в последнее время, бывало, возвращался.  
Гете имел настоящий талант чтеца. Иногда Шиллеру казалось, что он искусен во всех областях, необходимых человеку для гармоничного развития, но в чтении собственных произведений он был хорош чрезвычайно. Не все актеры могли так правильно вымерять темп речи, тембр голоса, делать паузы; изредка Гете помогал себе телом: тут взмахнуть ладонью, там — убрать от лица листы и бросить исподлобья лукавый взгляд на слушателей. Шиллер раскусил его почти сразу, хотя Гете едва ли старался его «поймать», когда они были наедине, без общества в гостиных, которое, словно имея один мозг на всех, глядело на Гете с нескрываемым благоговением. Его манера читать, думал Шиллер, только усиливало восторг перед ним. Но даже когда Гете не слишком старался, то читал превосходно: слова звучали в его устах музыкой, щемящей сердце, взывающей к страсти. И эта чуткая, почти идеальная поэзия, дарующая столько минут блаженства и упоения, красоты и радости, своим рождением и бытием — в них божественное соприкасалось с человеческим, и мало что в мире могло сравниться с этим чудом творчества — тем, что она просто была, самодостаточная, ни в чем не нуждающаяся, живущая по собственным законам, имеющая причину только в себе одной — такая поэзия своей сутью по умолчанию отвергала любую другую, особенно ту, на которую только и был способен Шиллер. Это тревожило, возмущало, и в Шиллере поднималось желание отрицать, искать недостатки. И он, годами тренировавший критическую хватку, находил их.  
Но отношение к творчеству всего лишь отражало отношение к человеку.  
В минуты особенно острого чувства сожаления, которое не удавалось перебороть, Шиллер видел себя со стороны — словно Сатане Мильтона, этому отверженному, посмевшему возгордиться собственным несовершенством, он хотел сочувствовать себе, потому что кому-то дано больше, чем ему. Восхищение и желание во что бы то ни стало низвергнуть бога с его Олимпа — или вообще не признавать его за бога — были неразделимы; это была химера из чувств: дружбы, зависти, упоения, невысказанной горечи — все переплеталось в нем и, навеки сплавленное, не давало мыслить здраво.  
Однажды Шиллер понял, что Гете догадывается об этом. Ему виделось, что Гете провоцировал его на что-то — словно кокетливая девушка, чтобы вызвать ревность, заигрывающая с другими, мучившая неизвестностью, тем самым вытягивая скрытое, беззащитное, томящееся где-то в глубине, на поверхность.  
То, что Гете читал сегодня, было прекрасно. Никто из ныне живущих так не владел стилем и игрой смыслов, как он. Его художественное чутье, интуитивное, чуть ли не бесполезное, если надо теоретизировать, превосходило любое представление, любую попытку оспорить его или сомневаться в нем.  
Гете не дочитал еще, но Шиллер уже был полон до краев. В порыве, который нельзя было высказать иначе, он схватил Гете за руку, и тот, удивленный, смолк, оторвавшись от чтения. Шиллер, как во сне, заметил, что собственные записи упали под ноги, что белоснежная скатерть сбилась в краю от его движения, что Гете, не отнимая нежной, никогда не знавшей физического труда, руки, смотрит на него, вопросительно и как будто со снисхождением. Шиллер открыл рот, чтобы объясниться, высказаться, но вместо этого лишь сильнее сжал его бледную кисть.  
— Мой друг, — произнес Гете, — что с Вами?  
— Продолжайте, пожалуйста, — сдавленным голосом попросил Шиллер, уже стыдясь за свой порыв, и отпустил его руку.  
Гете перелистнул страницу и продолжил, словно ничего не случилось.


End file.
